


Dear Future Parents

by hishirin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chisaki is an oikage child, Fem!Kageyama, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oikage Year, idk the name sounds cool so i went with it, older! Kageyama, time traveling, travel prompt, we live like men we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/pseuds/hishirin
Summary: all he ever wanted was to meet his estranged father.AKA a story of the past from the perspective of future (fem! Kageyama)





	1. Dear Mister Time Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> pretty self indulgent. I just want to try writing again and participate in these kinds of events haha

Today marks the fourteenth birthday of her son.

  
Kageyama prepared the cake she bought from the store yesterday, along with the present she tried her best to wrap. Her fingers are not as delicate as Yachi’s nor as nimble as Shimizu’s. It comes off a bit crinkled and lots of scotch tape, but it looks decent enough not to be noticed.

  
She waited as her son comes home from practice, having the same interest as she does with volleyball. Memories of Karasuno and Japan’s national team resurfaced, fond smile gracing her lips. Now that she’s on break, she decided to spend more time with her son; kids these days grows up fast, she observed. It seems like yesterday he was just a tiny human swaddled with cloth on her arms, now her son’s almost fully grown.

“Mama! I’m home!” Her child’s cheerful voice snapped her out from reminiscing the past, energetically running in the hallway to greet his mother.

“Chisaki. I told you not run.” Kageyama said, tutting at her son.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, not sounding sorry at all. “But it’s my birthday!” He exclaimed, excited.

“Happy birthday.” Kageyama smiled at her son, “you’re fourteen now. All grown up.”

“Uh-huh.” Chisaki nodded, “but I still have to grow taller! I decided to become a wing spiker!”

“You wouldn’t want to be a setter?”

“No. Spiking’s more fun. I like to see the view from the other side. It’s one of the best.”

Kageyama chuckled, “Shou’s rubbing off on you.” She commented, “I got your favorite cake and a present.”

Chisaki’s face light up like Christmas, “Thank you mama.” He said, hugging her. Kageyama reciprocated the hug, smiling softly at her baby boy.

* * *

Kageyama Chisaki turns fourteen today.

He got a lot of birthday wishes and presents both from his fellow classmates and teammates, even some from the girls who admire him. In the end, his teammates teased him for his admirers’ gifts during practice until their captain ordered them to do drills. After practice, the team wanted to celebrate his birthday. He declined, opting to spend it with his mother instead. It’s a rare occasion that his mother’s at home. Being a professional volley ball player and at same time a mother was hard work; practices run late and sometimes it happens outside the country. He wishes to savor the time he has with his mother, as there’s no telling when will she be at home again to witness his birthday.

 

Chisaki was greeted by his mom as soon as he came home, even preparing a present and getting him his favorite cake. He blew his candles first before opening his present, delighted that it was the pair of sports shoes he’s been eyeing for weeks now.

“What was your wish?” His mother asked when they settled into a comfortable silence.

“It’s not supposed to be told mama.” He grinned slyly, his mother laughed.

In truth, he didn’t want to tell his mother. The wish was quite sensitive. Through out the years, he learned to stop asking about his father because the people around him seemed not to know how to respond. At first he thought that he was dead, but his mother told him his father was alive. Then he thought his father was worthless and terrible. Yet whenever his mother comes home intoxicated after a celebration, she would talk incessantly on how much he looks like his father, how she misses him and wonders if he’s doing alright. And if she talks about him sober, on very rare occasions, there’s a fond yet sad yearning glint in her eyes. Thus, sometimes he wishes his father was here. Sometimes he pretends he personally knows his father, that he grew up knowing him, so he doesn’t have to rely on his mother’s stories or people’s recollections of his father.

  
_‘I wish father would come home soon.’_

* * *

 

When Chisaki woke up the morning after he turned fourteen, he felt strange.

  
Something sets him off. He couldn’t put his finger why. He looked at his surroundings, nothing seemed to be out of order but at the same time, there’s something unusual.

Chisaki brushed it off as a waking up in the wrong side of bed instead of pondering about it further. He continued on his daily routine, although he must admit, not seeing his mother preparing break fast after he came downstairs was a bit perplexing. Still, she must have overslept today. It wouldn’t be the first time she did so.

He goes out on his morning run after he completed the first part of his morning routine. He decided to quell the uneasiness rising in his stomach by going faster than intended. Soon after, he’s panting and had forgotten about everything by the time he came home again to shower and change into his uniform.

 

“Bye mama!” He called out to the empty hallways, more concerned about running late.

 _‘I shouldn’t have fallen asleep in the shower.’_  He chastised himself, huffing bit in annoyance.

  
While he was absorbed in getting annoyed at himself, he didn’t see how a young man suddenly stopped in front of him, eyes narrowed. As a result, he bumped onto this stranger and almost lost his balance.

“I’m sorry.” He said quickly, trying to get past the person he just bumped onto.

“No.” The stranger said.

The sudden denial made Chisaki look up at the person, who was assessing him critically.

Also, this person looks quite familiar…

“Excuse me?” He asked out of courtesy.

“What year is it?” The stranger asked.

What an odd question. Chisaki looked at him in bemusement, “uhm 2040?”

“As I thought.” The stranger mumbled to himself.

‘What is going on?’

“What’s your name?” The stranger asked. Warily, he looked at him. The stranger just smiled placatingly.

“I’m just curious. You look like someone I know so I want to make sure.” He said. Chisaki remained unconvinced.

“I’ll tell you mine after.” The stranger offered, “there’s nothing to worry about.”

Somehow, Chisaki found it in him to trust this stranger which baffled him greatly.

“Kageyama… Chisaki.” He said, hesitant.

There was a brief look of surprise in the stranger’s eyes then realization dawned upon him. Chisaki noted that there was a flash of panic after, but this stranger composed himself quickly.

“I may have kinda lied, Kageyama-kun.” The stranger started, “but don’t get too shocked okay?” He paused for a bit before continuing.

“The year now is 2015 which means you’re 25 years ahead. And you’re the anomaly I was told to watch out for.”

Now it’s Chisaki’s turn to be wary. Suspicious, he glared at this stranger who seemed to babble nonsense as well as taking him for as a fool.

“What are you talking about?” He asked tersely, his hands balling at his side. “Who are you?”

“My name is Oikawa Tooru and you should not exist in this timeline, Kageyama Chisaki-kun.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait. I was at family vacation so there wasn't ample time to post this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. I was surprised by the comments, i will answer to them as soon as i get home. Thank you for taking interest in my work! <3

This isn’t a joke right? This man in front of him couldn’t possibly be his father. But looking at him carefully, Chisaki could see himself at him. Like looking at mirror. It’s eerie. Sharp eyes in contrast to his mother’s soft ones, high nose bridge, sharp jawline and tall physique. He could see the truth in his mother’s words. With the exception of his eye and hair colors, he could fully be well a twin of his father.

 

“You’re my father.” Chisaki blurted out.

“Pardon?”

“You’re my father. My full name is Oikawa Chisaki, but I decided to take my mother’s name instead. It’s easier.” He explained.

Oikawa hummed thoughtfully. If he’s surprised, he didn’t let it show on his face.

“I figured, since you look so much like I do. But I wasn’t sure. I’m glad.”

“Excuse me?”

“Anyway, you shouldn’t be here. Your existence will bring changes to the future timelines. You must leave as soon as possible.” Oikawa said.

Chisaki scowled lightly. Fourteen years of not seeing him and he tells his son to leave, lest he mess up the timeline. What an exemplary father.

 

“I don’t know how to go back.” Chisaki said, crossing his arms, a frown marring his face.

“You couldn’t even if you want to.” Oikawa replied, “the gateway isn’t opened yet.”

 

This guy!

 

“Why are you telling me to leave if there’s no way?!” Chisaki asked, irritably now.

“I’m just saying Chisa-chan. No need to get temperamental.” Oikawa said cheerfully and placed his arms around Chisaki’s shoulders.

“That’s why for the time being, you’re going to stay at my place!” Oikawa said cheerfully.

 

Chisaki blanched at his father’s declaration. Few minutes of meeting him, he’s already annoyed. He wouldn’t want to spend time confined in a place where it’s only the two of them. How could his mother stand his father’s ostentatiousness?

 

“Besides, it’s easier to talk without prying eyes and eavesdropping walls.” Oikawa said all knowing,looking directly at Chisaki.

“Wha—“

“I know you have several questions. Let’s answer them later, shall we?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to cross post this to tumblr but people are spoiling endgame so i'm avoiding it for now. Sorry tumblr peeps! 
> 
> PS. To those who have watched Endgame pls dont spoil you're ruining our fun :(( 
> 
> Unrelated note aside, this chapter turned out to be longer than expected. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not but I hope you guys would enjoy reading! :)

As they walked to his father’s residence, Chisaki could see why one of his mother’s description of his father was that he’s charming.

This is the fourth time they were stopped by giggling school girls flocking around his father, who decided to entertain them a bit before excusing himself. His charismatic smile paired with pointed comments on how he’ll be late if he stay any longer deterred those girls from bothering him further. Chisaki could only watch in awe and mild amusement as they stammer in apology and point fingers at their companions for disturbing his father. They usually erupt in small banter after his father take his leave. Though oddly enough, these girls seem to never notice his presence. Perhaps they were too engrossed by his charming father that they forgot there’s another person accompanying him?

 

“Am I ugly?” Chisaki asked after catching up with his father’s pace.

“Chisa-chan, you look like me. Are you saying I’m ugly?” Oikawa replied instead.

“No, but the girls don’t look like they’ve noticed me.” Chisaki reasoned.

“Oh, that. I have been diverting their attention away from you. We never know what will happen in the future if you interact with anyone in the past. Anyone except me, of course.” Oikawa said.

Chisaki arched an eyebrow at his father’s explanation, “why exactly?”

“Tut-tut. Don’t be too impatient, Chisa-chan! We’re near my home anyway.” Oikawa said lightly.

“Can you stop calling me that? My name is Chisaki. _Not_ Chisa-chan.” Chisaki said, grumbling.

Oikawa pretended to be in deep thought, “hmmm... nope! Chisa-chan’s cuter.” He said with that infuriating faux happy voice that ticks his son off.

“You’re annoying.” Chisaki said, crossing his arms.

Oikawa dramatically placed his hand on his chest, “how mean! Is this how I raised you to be? Disrespectful to your elders?!” He said.

Chisaki rolled his eyes, “I don’t know, my mother raised me.” He replied.

 

Oikawa caught on to the implication and flinched, which didn’t go unnoticed to Chisaki. They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, before Oikawa announced they’ve reached their destination few minutes later.

 

* * *

“Make yourself at home Chisa-chan.” Oikawa said, putting his bag on his chair.

 

Chisaki scanned his father’s bed room. Volley ball posters posted on walls, a glass shelf at the left most corner, bed made and the place overall tidy. There were few gym equipment sitting at the rightmost corner of his room, including a worn out volleyball. 

Chisaki noticed the certificates and medals displayed at the glass shelf, carefully examining them one by one.

 

“Mom wasn’t kidding when she said you were the best setter in the prefecture.” Chisaki mumbled.

“Aw, thank you Chisa-chan. You flatter me.” Oikawa said, grinning.

 

Chisaki decided to ignore his father and continued looking around. Chisaki stopped when he saw the pictures adorning his father’s study desk, carefully placed behind a thin sheet of tempered glass.

It was his parents’ photos taken at various places; some were from those cutesy photo booths he could never imagine his mother going to on her own (his father most likely the suspect) with cute filters plastered on the sides. Others were from the local museums, parks and amusement rides. There were also separate photos of them, most of which are middle school graduation and tournament pictures.

Chisaki took his time to view his parents’ photos, and noted how young his mother looked. Her hair’s longer too. Chisaki known for a fact his mother was attractive; the stories told to him by his aunt Shou and uncle Hitoka gave him the impression that his mother was constantly courted by male students and if it weren’t for his father, who was her boyfriend at the moment, she would have been aggressively sought after.

He just didn’t realize that his mother was  _this_  pretty. She grew from a lanky child to a tall slender young woman who accentuates her beauty by her expressive blue eyes and bow shaped lips. On top of that, she possess a fair skin, luscious raven locks and body shaped like an hour glass. Her atrocious sense of fashion can’t mask how stunning she is. Chisaki’s led to believe that her mother deserves better than his absent father, who was being suspiciously quiet for a while now.

 

“Lovely isn’t she?” Oikawa said quietly, gazing at his mother’s photo with fondness and adoration in his eyes.

 

Chisaki said nothing as Oikawa coughed to recompose himself.

 

“Anyway! I’m sure you didn’t come here all the way from the future to talk about how splendid the pictures on my desk are.” He started, “so I’ll answer any of your questions as long as they don’t endanger the future.”

“Why am I here?” Chisaki did not hesitate to ask the first thing that came into his mind, “and why did you act as if you know I’ll be here when we first met?”

“Slow down Chisa-chan, we got time.” Oikawa chuckled at his son’s eagerness to ask.

“As for the first question, I’m not entirely sure. In most cases, people are sent from the future to the past to fix something wrong in the timeline. Which we have to oversee to ensure they don’t go overboard with it. As for the second question, I was told by the agency that there will be an anomaly arriving today. By anomaly, it means people from the future. I wasn’t told the exact time and number of people so I skipped classes and grabbed the first train boarding from Tokyo to Miyagi.”

 

 _‘Agency? Anomaly?’_  Something isn’t right.

 

“What are you?” Chisaki asked, a bit terse.

Oikawa seemed to mull over his response, “hm... I suppose that _is_ the question you’ve been dying to ask. To put it simply, I’m an esper. My ability is to time travel, in which I was recruited by the Agency that specializes dealing with Espers.”

“Stop fooling around.” Chisaki scowled. “I’m not a kid anymore. You can’t fool me.”

Oikawa placed his hands up, “I’m not, I promise. I guess you need proof to believe.” He said thoughtfully.

“How about this. In the future, Freckles-chan and Manager-kun would get married and have twins.” Oikawa said. Chisaki crinkled his nose in confusion.

“Who?”

“Yamaguchi-chan and Hitoka-kun.”

 

Chisaki looked his father sceptically. Given the circumstances, there’s no reason for him to lie. And to be able to name an event correctly from the future, Chisaki reluctantly admits that his father might be one of those people.

 

“Since you’re an esper, does that mean I’m one too?” He asked instead.

“Have you manifested any signs from when you’re younger? Such as weird paranormal activity happening around you?” Oikawa asked.

“No.” Chisaki promptly replied.

“Then, it’s safe to say you aren’t. My older sister does not possess esper abilities as well.”

 

Chisaki doesn’t know if he’ll be relieved or disappointed that he turned out to be normal, unlike his father. So he decided to console himself that at least he’s good at volleyball and his mother is a pro-volleyball player who teaches him techniques in her spare time.

 

“I think that’s all I want to know.” Chisaki said, satisfied, “thanks dad.”

Oikawa blinked owlishly at him, “oh... right.” He coughed, “sorry, I can’t get used to you calling me dad when we’re practically same age right now.”

“Have you ever travelled to the future?” Chisaki asked curiously.

“Sometimes, when I need to.” Oikawa replied. “But it takes up a lot of energy so as much as possible I don’t.”

“I see.” Chisaki said.

“If you don’t have any more questions,” Oikawa stopped mid-sentence to rummage around his clothes, selecting a white face mask and black cap, “wear this.”

“Why?” Chisaki asked with a brow raised.

“Because you’re going on a disguise!” Oikawa replied

“No one knows me.” Chisaki said, tone laced with heavy judgement.

“That’s not the case, Chisa-chan. You can’t talk to anyone here. And if someone noticed how you look similarly like me, they’re bound to question you.” Oikawa reasoned, as if it was obvious.

Chisaki clicked his tongue, “fine.” He said, taking the mask and cap from Oikawa.

“Oh! Try these on too.” Oikawa handed him a pair of rounded eyeglasses. Chisaki said nothing and took it from his father. “They don’t have a grade, don’t worry.”

 

After putting them on, he looked himself at the mirror to see if it matches his outfit. Even when he’s on a disguise he should look presentable and not a walking fashion disaster.

Like his mother, he mentally supplied.

Thank gods he’s always there to deter her from wearing some very questionable color combinations.

With his black tracksuit and pair of white running shoes, his disguise fit well with his ensemble. Although he thinks that the face mask makes him more suspicious, he decided not to question it.

 

“All set? Let’s go!” Oikawa enthused.

 

* * *

“Order everything you want, it’s on me.” Oikawa sing songed, leafing through the menu.

 

The place they went to eat wasn’t that far from his father’s residence. It was a ten minute walk, which wasn’t that bad. Truthfully, Chisaki had never been in a bistro, usually it’s either a fancy restaurant or fast food when he and his mother eat out, depending on the occasion.

 

“Really?” Chisaki asked in confirmation, his eyes lit up as if it was Christmas.

Oikawa chuckled, “Yes.” He said.

“Well then. I want ...”

 

* * *

 Oikawa watched his son eat happily with platters of food in front of him, not once faltering on his pace. He could feel his wallet becoming lighter, as Chisaki finish the food on the plates with vigour.

 

“This is your mother’s favourite place.” Oikawa commented, “she eats a lot too.”

“Sha hen awthele. ”

“Swallow your food before talking, Chisaki-chan.”

Chisaki swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin, “she’s an athlete. It’s given.” He pointed out.

“I’m an athlete too but I don’t eat like this.” Oikawa reminded him.

“She’s a growing child.” Chisaki retorted.

“Mhmm sure.” Oikawa said.

Chisaki took another bite, “play with me.” He said.

“Pardon?”

“You’re also a volleyball player right? A setter too. Toss to me after this.” He said.

 

Oikawa clicked his tongue. He reached across the table and flicked Chisaki’s forehead.

 

“Tone it down brat, I’m still older than you.” Oikawa said, slightly irked. “Geez, is volleyball the only thing in your mind? You're like your mother.”

“I have excellent grades.” Chisaki replied.

“At least you inherited my intelligence. Tobio-chan’s grades are terrible that she usually has to take supplementary lessons before being allowed on court.” Oikawa said, sighing dramatically. 

“She does?” Chisaki asked, surprised. His mother never mentioned anything like that.

“She does.” Oikawa said sagely, “along with Chibi-chan.”

“Who?”

“The one with orange hair. Hinata.”

“Ah.” Chisaki started eating again, “You have weird names for people.” He pointed out.

“I do not!” Oikawa denied.

“You do.” Chisaki said flatly, “anyway, uncle Toshi used to tutor aunt Shou too when they were still dating.”

“What.” Oikawa stood up suddenly, garnering stares from other customers. He smiled at them before sitting down, his intrigued eyes on Chisaki.

“Ushiwaka and Chibi-chan are dating?” He asked.

Chisaki regarded him for a second, “yeah.” He paused before he added, “they’re married. Their baby’s arriving at winter.”

 

Chisaki took his time being entertained at his father’s flabbergasted face. He was absolutely dumbfounded that aunt Shou and Uncle Toshi are having a baby and married. He wished he could take a snap at his father’s face, it’s too hilarious not to.

 

“What did chibi-chan saw in him anyway? He’s boring.” Oikawa muttered, suddenly annoyed after the initial shock worn out.

“You don’t like uncle Toshi?” Chisaki tilted his head, “why?”

“He’s a stoic asshole who thinks he’s above everyone else.” Oikawa replied without hesitation, “also he keeps gloating over the fact that his team would always beat mine. ‘You should have to Shiratorizawa’, he always say. It’s annoying!”

 

When his father made a poor attempt in mimicking Ushijima’s voice, Chisaki couldn’t help but to laugh out loud. His father’s dislike towards his uncle was comedy gold.

 

“Hey! Why are you laughing?! It’s true, you know!” Oikawa said, indignant.

 

This caused him to laugh harder, which fuels to the irritation of his father. Oikawa thinks that his son is having too much fun over the idea that he and Ushijima don’t get along. It’s unnerving to say the least.

While the two was engrossed in their conversation, they did not notice a female figure entering the bistro and approaching them right after she saw them by the window.

 

“Tooru-san?”

 

Oikawa turned his attention to the feminine voice, his worsening mood instantly became better.

 

“Tobio-chan!”

 

Chisaki, on the other hand, couldn’t help but to gape as he stares at the younger version of his mother all in her youthful glory. He couldn’t believe the younger self of his mother was standing right in front of him, clueless of the distant future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this narrative, Oikawa's 19 (currently in uni) and Tobio's 17 (third year). Additionally, I took the liberty to incorporate mob 100 verse regarding Oikawa's special abilities. Like Mob, he's a normal student but with special part time jobs.
> 
> (Yes, he gets paid that's why he can treat his son like that #RichDad)
> 
> I hope this chapter is to your liking! See you in the next!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was long overdue and I'm sorry for the late update. I hope you guys would like this chapter!

Oikawa’s smile went from ear to ear upon seeing his girlfriend. Without a moment’s hesitation, Oikawa kissed Kageyama’s cheek and hugged him. He did that shamelessly in front of his son. Frankly speaking, for a moment he forgot Chisaki was sitting there and watching his parents be affectionate to each other uncomfortably.

 

“So great to see you!” Oikawa exclaimed, joining their hands together.

“Tooru-san, don’t you have classes today?” Kageyama said in response.

“So mean!” Oikawa pouted, “aren’t you even glad that you saw my beautiful face today?”

 

Chisaki almost rolled his eyes at the vanity of his father. Although blank faced, Chisaki could detect a spark of fond exasperated mirth in his mother’s eyes, having known her future self well. It’s the same spark whenever she and aunt Shou are bickering about something ridiculous.

 

“I’m glad to see your _ugly_ face today.” Kageyama replied, cheeky, “although I’m wondering why you’re skipping classes.”

 

Oikawa made an indignant noise at being called ugly. He was about to protest when he saw the hint of curved corners of Kageyama’s lips indicating that she’s poking fun at him. He kept his pout on, glaring playfully at his girlfriend.

 

“I’m touring my cousin around. He just came back from the U.S.” He answered, turning his attention to Chisaki who sat there observing them for the past few minutes.

_‘Oh so the attention’s on me now? Great.’_

 

Chisaki lifted his hand and waved lightly to his mother, who has her attention on him.

 

“Hello, I’m Kageyama Tobio, I’m Tooru-san’s girlfriend.” Kageyama politely introduced herself, bowing lightly.

 

Chisaki looked at his father for help, not knowing what to say. Should he tell her his name or should he come up with an alias? Of course, his father got his hint and spoke for him instead.

 

“His Japanese isn’t really that good. He’s my cousin from my mother’s side, Oikawa Chisa.” Oikawa smiled at him, a devious gleam on his face. _“Say hi to him, Chisa-chan.”_ He said in English.

 

Chisaki sharply looked at him in annoyance. Thankfully he picked up an interest in learning the English language as he was determined to go international to sharpen his skills more in volleyball.

 

 _“Hello Miss Kageyama, I’m Chisa. It’s nice to meet you today. Pardon my poor Japanese, I grew up in America.”_ He said fluently in English.

 

Chisaki saw his mother’s frantic face as she turned to Oikawa, who was laughing silently. This confused Chisaki. Wasn’t his mother fluent in English as well? Why does she look like someone asked her a very difficult question she couldn’t answer?

Oikawa translated what Chisaki just said, and he watched how the frantic look on his mother’s face eased.

 

Upon seeing Chisaki’s confused expression, Oikawa explained with no small amount of glee and amusement, “Tobio-chan can’t understand English well.”

“I’m Japanese I don’t need to know how to speak in English.” Kageyama defended.

“How will you go pro if you don’t plan on learning how to speak in English? Not every competition will be held in Japan, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa told her.

Kageyama’s face flushed, “I’ll just learn it in the future then.” She said.

“A-Anyway, I’ll go now I just went in to say hi.” Kageyama untangled her hand from Oikawa, face still beet red.

“Wait Tobio-chan.” Oikawa grabbed Kageyama’s hand again to prevent her from leaving, “your school gym’s under renovation and you don’t have practice today right? I was just about to tour Chisa around, how about you come with us?”

 

Chisaki perked up a bit on his father’s suggestion, looking at his mother expectantly. Inwardly, he would like to spend more time knowing about her mother’s youth as it’s better to learn first-hand than the exaggerated stories from his aunt Shou.

 

“I guess…” Kageyama muttered, shrugging, “why not?”

“Great!” Oikawa motioned for the bill at the waiter nearby, who dutifully went to the cashier to get their receipt.

 

After handing the waiter his card and getting it back after a successful transaction, the trio exited the building.

While his parents converse, Chisaki looked forward learning more about his parents’ younger selves and perhaps discover the actual reason why his father left without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming in the next chapter : Chisaki as third wheel to his parents' past selves
> 
> S i k e 100


End file.
